


One More Day

by dragonfly_moonlight



Series: Heaven [5]
Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Five of the Heaven series</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer or the song "One More Day". The former belongs to Speed Racer Enterprises, and the latter to Diamond Rio (the band I know that sings the song). I do not profit financially from writing this story.

_"Last night I had a crazy dream . . . A wish was granted just for me and it could be for anything. . . I didn't ask for money . . . or a mansion by the view . . . I simply wished for one more day with you . . ."_

Trixie set her bottle down and heaved a drunken sigh. She normally didn't drink but after the day she'd had . . . she'd given in and bought several six-packs. Today had been a particularly morose day and she hadn't been able to figure out the cause of her moodiness and sadness. It hadn't helped that her job had stressed her out as well and that Pops had been extremely moody. More so than usual.

"Damn those people," she muttered. "Why do they insist on giving me a hard time? Hell, why did Pops even have to offer me the job?"

She leaned back and stared at the opposite wall, her eyes falling on her calendar. At first, she paid no attention to the date that the calendar read. She merely closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. After a moment, her eyes flew open and she stared at the calendar.

'That can't be right. It's gotta be wrong . . . There's no way . . ."

Yet, no matter how much she willed it to not be so, it remained. The reason why Pops had been unusually moody and grouchy. The reason why she had felt an infinite sadness the entire day. The true reason she had picked up seven six-packs that day and had for the past five years. It was the anniversary of her beau's death. Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob uncontrollably.

 _"One more day . . . one more time . . . one more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied . . . but then again . . . I know what it would do . . . leave me wishing still for one more day with you."_

"Oh, Speed," she whispered. "Why? Why couldn't we have had more time together? I don't think I ever told you that I loved you. Not as much as I should have. Oh, god, why? At least one more day . . . was that too much to ask for?"

Trixie curled up on her couch, still sobbing. Every now and then a hiccup escaped her, a side effect. Speed's sudden and unexpected death had shaken her up. She had always believed that they would settle down and have children together. He even had promised her that they would.

"We'll get married, Trixie," he had said. "We'll be together forever and I'll never leave you behind. I'll always be there for you. Always. I swear it."

"You lied to me, Speed. You lied," she moaned, closing her eyes. "You said you'd be there and now you're not. Why did this have to happen?"

* * *

 _"First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl . . . I'd unplug the telephone . . . leave the TV off . . . I'd hold you every second . . . say a million I love you's . . . that's what I'd do with one more day with you . . ."_

How long Trixie had her eyes closed, she didn't know. It may have been hour or five minutes. She hadn't looked at her clock beforehand. All she knew was that something had brushed against her skin, something that felt like a warm, human hand. Her eyes flew open once more and she sat upright, her eyes wild.

'There's no one here, you goose. You've had too much to drink tonight. Time to quit this.'

"You're right about that."

"Who said that?" she whispered, now looking around. She had not imagined that voice, a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Who do you think?" the same voice chuckled.

"Speed?"

"Yes, Trixie."

Her gaze fell upon her coffee table, where a young man wearing a blue shirt and white racing pants sat, his blue eyes sparkling. He looked healthy, healthier than what he had ever been, and he smiled at her. Trixie felt her pulse race at the sight of him.

"Baby, you don't know how much I've missed you . . ."

He said nothing to that. Instead, he stood up and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't do this to yourself, Trixie," he murmured. "Don't spend your time wishing for something that can't happen . . . you know I'll always be with you but you do need to let me go . . ."

"Oh, Speed, I can't . . . I love you."

"I love you, too, Trixie. But there is a difference in remembering me and holding onto something that can never be. You don't have to stop loving me or remembering the good times but please, Trixie . . . for your own sake . . . let me go."

"What if I can't?"

"You can," he assured. "You're stronger than what you think are, my love. So much stronger. Now sleep, my love. You'll feel better in the morning. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug and kissing her on the forehead. She thought she heard herself say 'I love you' one more time to him before he tucked a blanket around her. Sweet, blissful darkness claimed her and she fell back asleep.

* * *

Trixie groaned as the daylight crept into her apartment, waking her in the process. She half-expected a killer hangover to overtake her - she'd had at least six or eight bottles of beer before passing out - yet, when she woke, no headache or nausea greeted her. In fact, she felt refreshed, ready to tackle another day. She pushed herself up, her blanket falling off of her and it took her a moment for it to register. Trixie did not recall grabbing a blanket before passing out.

"Always looking out for me, huh, Speed Racer," she smiled to herself. "Not even death can change that. Knock them out, Speed. Knock them out."

As she got up, Trixie felt that she was not alone but, when she looked, saw no one there. Still, she kept smiling, feeling better than what she had in years. She no longer felt alone or abandoned and she knew she could get on with the rest of her life.

"Don't worry, baby," she murmured. "I won't ever forget you. Ever."

"I know, baby. I know."


End file.
